


Out of The Ordinary

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dean Hates Witches, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated witches, really, they were sometimes the bane of his existence (other than the times when Cas didn’t let Dean be the little spoon after long days on a hunt.) But of course the only case, the only damn case that they could find, was witches. And then, some events that Dean wasn’t sure if he loved or hated occurred.</p><p>Thus the current state of two women sitting in the Impala, Sam driving with an annoyed face. Why annoyed? Well, Dean and Cas were the females thanks to the witches. And Dean wouldn’t stop staring at and or touching his newfound boobs. “Dean, will you please stop that?” Sam sighed. Dean chuckled, the he now turned momentarily she, finally placing her hands in her lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of The Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> *Clears throat* Okay. Hi.  
> So, I know I've been ~~really~~ terrible with posting lately, for many reasons, all of which I will not delve into right here right now because I'm not in the mood to vomit my problems and such unto all of you lovely readers and subscribers ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ SO, with that being said, I was shamelessly scrolling through my fanfiction on my tumblr ([you can find me over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com)) the other day where I found multiple fics that hadn't been posted on here yet. I take prompts over there so I found this lovely prompt - "Hey so, I seen where you did the straight deancas fic and I was just wondering if you would do a fic with genderbent deancas where they're both female? I don't know, I hardly ever see girlxgirl quality fanfic and you're a great writer. So uhm, if you wanted to do some kind of like, witch turns them into girls and they do the do? If you're doing prompts still..." (which was submitted by the lovely [cannondestiel](http://cannondestiel.tumblr.com),) and along followed a fic that hadn't yet seen the light of day here!! Now, I debated posting this because it's fairly short and I know not many people go crazy for genderbend fics BUT I decided why the even heckity not because I haven't been posting much on here lately and it's already been written and I just don't care!! So, with all that shit having been spewed, there you go, read away!!

Dean hated witches, really, they were sometimes the bane of his existence (other than the times when Cas didn’t let Dean be the little spoon after long days on a hunt.) But of course the only case, the only damn case that they could find, was witches. And then, some events that Dean wasn’t sure if he loved or hated occurred.

Thus the current state of two women sitting in the Impala, Sam driving with an annoyed face. Why annoyed? Well, Dean and Cas were the females thanks to the witches. And Dean wouldn’t stop staring at and or touching his newfound boobs. “Dean, will you please stop that?” Sam sighed. Dean chuckled, the he now turned momentarily she, finally placing her hands in her lap.

“Sorry, dude, it’s just weird having them. Plus, c’mon, you’d feel yourself up too if that she bitch had gotten you,” Dean proclaimed, and Sam simply shot Dean a look.

Dean looked over at Castiel, and Castiel looked back, watching Dean’s eyes hungrily roam her body. “What?” Castiel asked cautiously, because she had been with Dean long enough to know when Dean had a plan. Dean hid a sly smirk and shook her head, hair bobbing with her.

“Nothing, I’ll just tell you once we get back to the motel.”

When the door to Cas and Dean’s motel room shut, Castiel turned to Dean, and Dean got to take in all her new features. The same plump lips, porcelain pale skin, and gorgeous cheekbones, dark hair that was now long and wavy, and Dean just wanted to thread her fingers through it.

Meanwhile, Castiel wasn’t complaining either when she saw Dean’s tan, freckled skin and deep green eyes, her hair that looked a shade or two darker than honey falling behind her.

Dean stepped slowly closer to Castiel before she encircled her arms around Cas’ now smaller waist. “So, remember how I was going to say something back in the Impala?” Dean whispered.

“Yes,” Castiel responded quietly. Dean smirked, looking her in the eye.

“Well, we’ve got different parts now, you know,” Dean said, leaning in to rest her lips against Cas’. “And I think we should try them out,” she proposed, and Castiel’s body flushed hot at the thought.

“I think that that sounds very enjoyable,” Castiel whispered back with a grin, pressing her lips to Dean’s softly.

At first everything felt normal, the kiss, soft lips, lips softer than usual brushing against each other before Dean’s tongue slipped in between Cas’ parted lips. Heat grew in different places, however, as the kiss grew deeper, as Dean shrugged off her jacket, and Cas did the same with her trench coat before Dean pulled away with a grin, lifting Castiel’s petite body into her arms and dropping her on the bed where she sat, yanking Dean down with her.

Castiel snaked her fingers through Dean’s hair as Dean nipped at her lip, then at her collarbone, relishing in all the smooth skin that had never been touched in this way, as this person. Castiel still had the same sweet spots though, the same soft moans and pants of, ‘Dean.’ Some things were the same and some things were different, and that was the fun of it all, neither girl knew what would feel incredible or strange, or maybe even both.

It was like a raw, pure hunger as Dean slid off her own shirt to reveal tanned muscles, a stomach with just the slightest bit of pudge, and Castiel brought her forward to unhook her bra. Dean looked down, groaning at the sight of her own soft, ample breasts, then bringing her hands up, massaging over them, rubbing circles around her nipples. “Cas, take off your shirt and your bra,” Dean demanded, not ceasing the movements of her hands until Castiel’s smaller breasts were right in front of her, and her instincts told her exactly what to do as she pressed Castiel even harder into the bed, and took a nipple in her mouth, suckling gently, moaning as her own hands came back up to her breasts.

Castiel gasped at the feeling, more intense than when she was a male and Dean did this. Dean bit and sucked at each hardened peak until Castiel was desperately thrusting her hips up in search of friction. Dean immediately slipped a hand down, rubbing over her pants as Castiel let out a long groan at the feeling. Then, Dean found the little gathering of nerve endings that had Castiel letting out a curse as her back arched off the bed. “Here, why don’t we get these pants off of you so you can feel some real pleasure, huh?” Dean asked, toying at the edge of Castiel’s pants. Cas nodded furiously, and Dean pulled them off, taking in the sight of Castiel and her lacy blue panties that were already soaking wet, and hugging Castiel’s hips that were curvier now, and Dean could just tell that her ass must be ten times sexier now. Not that it wasn’t sexy before, however. Dean coaxed Cas’ legs open, laying down between them, and teasingly sliding her lithe fingers over the fabric until Cas was whimpering in impatience. Dean grinned, relenting, and mouthing over the hot area, just a layer behind where she really wanted to be. She pressed her tongue against Cas’ clit, and Castiel let out a hitched breath at the sensation.

Castiel wasn’t the only one who was impatient, Dean wasn’t in the mood for a real teasing fuck, he wanted to see what was underneath those panties just as bad as Cas. So, just for show, Dean pulled them down with her teeth, Castiel making eye contact with her the whole time until the lace was gone, discarded to the floor. Unshaven as Cas always was, Dean grinned and didn’t miss a beat, flicking her tongue out to taste a different taste from the precome she was usually tasting. Cas tasted sweeter now, the wetness between her legs nearly dripping out. Dean lapped at it, eliciting drawn out moans from Cas, who felt heat gathering in her groin, her leg muscles nearly shaking as Dean slipped in one finger with ease. “Shh, babe, I’ve got you,” Dean said softly, soothing the quivering of Cas’ thighs with her other hand.

“Dean, please, more, need more,” Castiel panted, because the heat was rising faster and faster now as one finger made it’s way down to her clit. Then, Dean searched for her g-spot, and Castiel nearly squealed in pleasure, rolling her hips down onto Dean’s fingers. “Don’t you dare move those fingers,” Castiel ordered in a shaky tone. Dean didn’t, only moved them faster, and Castiel let out beautiful whimpers, hips stuttering whilst the heat inside of her burst into ecstasy, clit throbbing as she threw her head back, breathing heavily.

It took her a moment before she looked down at Dean, who had thrown off her pants and underwear, her nimble fingers working over her own clit, her eyes half lidded as she watched Castiel, who just then realized that Dean hadn’t come yet. “Fuck, Dean, you haven’t come yet,” Castiel murmured, sitting up slightly. “Here, come here,” Castiel began, but Dean had one idea in mind and one alone. Dean hooked a leg over Cas’, much to Castiel’s confusion, then hauled her closer. “Dean what are you- oh, ah, oh God,” Castiel groaned, her eyes fluttering closed as Dean ground her hips down, their cunts coming together, the dampness of each of them intermingling as Dean breathed open mouthed, panting hard.

Castiel was still jolting a bit from her past orgasm, but found herself easily feeling a second one in the distance. Dean, on the other hand, was already close. With the newness of being in a girl’s body, each of them were more sensitive to every touch, every brush or press of fingers to a new erogenous zone they hadn’t quite had before.

Dean scrabbled at the sheets, at Castiel, leaving nail marks all over her as Castiel propped herself up on her elbows, shoving her hips forward, sparks of pleasure igniting each time their clits bumped or slid against each other. The pace was dirty and fast, the room hot with breathy moans, sweaty skin, and curses. Dean could feel her whole body heated, waiting for a release, a cresting wave of pleasure that began to rise as Dean found just the right place, grinding her clit until she was groaning, hips still rubbing against Cas’ cunt until Castiel was coming for a second time, and their names were panted in unison as they came down from the incredible high that was inexplicably different from their past ones, and fell apart, limbs still tangled.

“Lucky son of a bitch, you came twice,” Dean grumbled after a minute, not moving from where she lay, muscles feeling like jello. Castiel chuckled, nudging Dean with her leg.

“Girls can orgasm multiple times you know, sometimes they can orgasm only seconds or less apart. No refractory period,” Castiel explained in an inviting voice. Dean immediately sat up, staring down at Cas.

“How long until the spell wears off?” she asked, and Castiel shrugged.

“Few hours is what Sam said.” Dean grinned wildly, crawling on top of Castiel.

“Wanna go a few more rounds? Or maybe more than a few?” Dean asked, waggling her eyebrows. Castiel tugged Dean closer, brushing their lips.

“I’d love nothing more,” she whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Alright then, let me know what you guys thought!! Any commentary is appreciated, really, you guys are all so sweet and it seriously just makes my day to hear from you guys <3 :D So, I really hope that you guys liked it, and I would link my tumblr but I already did it in the notes at the beginning and I'm super lazy so just head back on up there if you'd like to check that out!! I hope you guys are doing well, I'm sending you all virtual hugs and kisses :) xoxo


End file.
